Misfortune's Child
by 1fallenangel7
Summary: A new girl meets the Host Club. But this girl has no memory of her past, and a deep secret. In addition to that, she constantly in danger from people who want to use her ability for their own purposes. When a big enterprise decides to go after her new friends, the Host Club, in order to convince her to work with them, can Aiya protect herself, her new friends, AND get her memory?
1. Chapter 1

第1章 (Chapter 1)

Tsujimine Aiya walked tiredly down the hall, exhausted from her day. Her waist-long black hair fluttered slightly in the mild breeze from the open windows. though she was tired, her lavender eyes continued to dart nervously. The main reason for her exhaustion was the mob of teenage girls that had rushed, squealing, past her and down the hall, leaving her dizzy and disoriented. For the sake of it, and because she had nowhere else to go, she continued to follow the direction the mob had taken. Finally, she reached the end of the hall. In front of her, stood a tall door. Looking up, she saw a plaque that read: _Music Room Three_. Her eyes lit up. She had found an honest-to-goodness, music room! She had always had an interest in playing music, but had never had the chance. To find a room dedicated solely to music, in this unfamiliar environment, filled her with joy. She creaked upon the surprisingly light door and was instantly greeted with chatter. Once the door was fully open, she took one glance, and gaped.

What she saw didn't resemble a music room at ALL. There were luxurious-looking couches, and expensive-looking chairs and tables set up around the room. Expensive and elegant artifacts were placed seemingly randomly, but in an order that complimented each other. However, what was the most surprising to the girl, was what was going on. Situated on various couches, chairs, or tables, were tons of teenage girls. Aiya now knew the reason for the squealing crowd. Girls were clustered around six different boys. On one couch, was a tall, blond-haired boy who was obviously sweet-talking the girls around him, making them swoon. Sitting, or more like, hugging, on another couch, were two identical twins. One was holding the other by the chin and they were staring into each other's eyes. A few of the girls watching, fainted. On a table, a tiny, blond boy was eating cake and smiling adorably at the girls around him, all the while clutching a pink, stuffed bunny. Standing behind him, was a really tall black-haired boy, who didn't do much but stare. Occasionally, he would take a napkin and wipe at the tiny boy's face, causing their watchers to clasp their hands to their face and squeal. Finally, situated on another table, was a brunette boy who oddly looked like a girl. All of a sudden, the boy/girl smiled and Aiya's guess was confirmed. Though why a girl, was entertaining other girls, was a missed point to Aiya.

The room, however, was beautiful. The walls were a soft pink with a tint of gold, making it look like a sunset. The marble floor was polished and shining. The gold brocade curtains were held back by beautiful, silver ties. She couldn't stop staring at the elegance of it all. However, a hand on her shoulder distracted her from her admiration. She let out a startled, "Eep!" and involuntarily, jumped away, however rude it was. She turned around and found herself face to face with a bespectacled, black-haired boy. He turned away from the clipboard he had currently been writing on to give her a once-over with cool, steel gray eyes. "And you are?" His voice was calm, indifferent, but there was a certain...quality to it, that Aiya couldn't quite put her finger on. The girl being questioned blushed and bowed. "Tsujimine Aiya. Hajimemashite!"  
"Mm. Are you, by any chance, a transfer student?"  
"Yes. I just got here today to Class 1-A." The boy stared at her for a while, making Aiya fidget under his scrutinizing gaze. Thankfully, he averted his eyes and was about to speak up before he was interrupted by an elbow resting on each of her shoulders.

Aiya glanced to her sides to see the two twins from before. One of them spoke up. "Kyoya-senpai, you're scaring her."  
"Yeah. Look, she's shaking." The other one remarked. That's when Aiya realized the difference between the two. The one one her left had a higher pitched voice, while the right's voice was lower inn tone. Breaking through the twins' voices was a feminine-sounding one. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I think YOU'RE the ones scaring her." The three turned around and Aiya saw the girl-dressed-boy from earlier. Thankfully, the twins left her and flanked the other girl. "Ha-ru-hi! Look! A new person!"  
"I can see that." Haruhi responded tiredly. She then turned her gaze to Aiya, an apologetic expression on her face. "Moshiwake arimasen. You just happen to be one of the two things they're obsessed with: pretty girls and each other."

Despite herself, Aiya laughed. "It's okay. I think they're pretty cool." Matching devilish grins materialized on the twins' faces. One of them, Hikaru or Kaoru, walked up to her, picked up her chin and placed his face close to Aiya's own. "Oh? You think we're cool?" It was Kaoru. Aiya blushed at the close proximity, until the pressure on her chin was released as a result of Kaoru being lifted up by an invisible hand and thrown carelessly to the ground. Hikaru immediately rushed over. "Kaoru!" Even though it was obviously not her fault, Aiya felt like she had to apologize. That thought was cut off by a regal-sounding voice. "You idiot twins! You can't treat a lady so carelessly!"

The blond boy who had been flirting with the girls awhile ago grabbed her hand and kissed it. "My apologies, princess. I am Suou Tamaki. Are you new to Ouran?" Aiya smiled warmly and bowed her head. "Yes. I am Tsujimine Aiya. Please treat me kindly!"  
"Tsujimine?" The group turned towards the voice. It was the gray-eyed boy.  
"Yes."  
"I see. I thought your name sounded familiar. Would you happen to be from the Tsujimine Royal Clan?" Everyone looked pretty shocked at the concept of a royal being in their presence. However, nothing could have shocked them more than the girl's response. "Eto...I don't remember. Gomen."

By this time, the other two, the tiny blond and his tall companion had joined them, early enough to hear the question and odd response. The room was completely empty except for the six boys and two girls.  
"You...don't know?" The same boy asked, confusedly.  
"No." The group continued to stare, disbelievingly. Aiya was starting to get uncomfortable.

Haruhi, sensing the other girl's discomfort, took her hand and led her over to one of the couches. "Would you like to sit down?" Aiya accepted the offer with a smile and a nod. It took her all her willpower not to collapse and just go to sleep. The Host Club gathered around her, but not too close. Silence reigned supreme until the supposed-princess broke it, asking the question that had bugged her for a while. "Why is there a girl here? And, why are you dressed like a guy?" The whole group looked sheepish and probably would have started making excuses except that the fact the girl they were talking about, raised her hand, silencing all six. "Yes. I am a girl. The reason I'm HERE, is because I have...something to complete. And if the fact gets out that I'm not who I say I am, I wouldn't be able to complete that. So if you could, so kindly-"

"Keep your secret?" Aiya finished with a smile. Haruhi nodded. "No problem! Your secret's safe with me."  
"Well, now that that's out of the way, I'd like to know, if it's of no consequence, why you can't remember where you're from." The question took Aiya aback, but because she decided she really didn't have much to hide, she nodded in agreement. "Ano, two years ago, I woke up in a mansion. At that same moment, a maid rushed in and when she saw me awake, she ran back out only to return with other servants. I had no memory at all. One of the maids smiled and told me my name was Tsujimine Aiya. Oddly, I accepted it, but since then, I've been trying to remember my past." The group went silent, the only sound the smooth rushing of water. Kaoru walked up to her and handed her a glass of water. Aiya smiled and took it, accidentally brushing his knuckles. Because her defenses were down, something like a rush of wind hit her and her surroundings faded.

The room and people were replaced by a plain white background. Materializing from nowhere, Aiya saw two small boys, completely identical, talking to a girl, no smiles evident on their faces. Though they were much younger, the unmistakable auburn hair didn't go unnoticed by Aiya. All of a sudden, the scene shifted. This time, there was an auburn-haired boy on the ground, blood pooling under him, staining the gray stones red. Holding him tightly, was another boy, an exact copy of the one on the ground, crying. It stopped there and the white and scene faded. Aiya knew exactly what happened, even if the ones staring at her worriedly, didn't. She touched a hand to her face to discover her cheeks wet, evidence of tears. She wiped her tears and forced a smile.

"Ya-chan, what happened?" The small boy tugged on the sleeve of her dress.  
"Yeah. Your eyes fogged over all of a sudden and you started crying." Hikaru eyed her warily. Aiya sighed. They had seen it, she could tell them. However, she thought she'd put aside the vision for now. She obviously couldn't tell them something so depressing. "Well, I have a sort of...ability."


	2. Chapter 2

**第2章 (Chapter Two)**

****_**Flashback**_

_"Ya-chan, what happened?" The small boy tugged on the sleeve of her dress._  
_"Yeah. Your eyes fogged over all of a sudden and you started crying." Hikaru eyed her warily. Aiya sighed. They had seen it, she could tell them. However, she thought she'd put aside the vision for now. She obviously couldn't tell them something so depressing. "Well, I have a sort of...ability."_

_**End Flashback**_

__"What kind of ability?" Hikaru asked quizzically.  
"Well, I just discovered it a few months ago so I don't have a very good handle on it yet. Because of that, if there's too many people, or I'm not paying attention, if I touch someone, I can see a piece of their past and a glimpse in their future." Well, THAT news went over about as well as a ton of bricks. Everyone had the same exact expression on their face: mouth agape, and eyes wide open. As expected. After all, that sort of thing wasn't really what you'd consider: "normal". Then, the question she had been dreading, was asked. "So, what'd you see when you touched Kaoru?" Abruptly, the girl stood up, startling the group and making them back up. The expression on her face was hard to read.

_I can't tell them. I just can't._ "N-Nademonai. Ano, I have to go." She walked as fast as she could to the door but was stopped by a tug on the skirt of her dress. She looked down at the adorable, bunny-loving boy. "Ya-chan, daijoubu?" His innocent eyes reminded her of the small boys in her vision, which of course led to the other scene. She had always been sensitive, but to imagine that happening, even to someone she barely knew, was too much. _Curse this damn ability_. Against her will, she began to cry silently. She slid down the door and to the floor, covering her face with her hands. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up.

The group had gathered around her, worry etched in their faces. The one who had placed the hand on her shoulder was none other than Kaoru, making her cry harder. "Can you share what you saw?" His kind and quiet voice was probably worse than if he had been yelling at her. A long pause ensued before Aiya slowly nodded. "I won't blame you if you hate me after this," she warned. Taking a deep breath, she told about the first scene: the two small kids. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, as if they remembered it, which they probably did. Then, she hesitated.

There was another long pause as the group stared expectantly at her. After a while, she told of what she had glimpsed in the future of the twins. When she finished, the room was dead silent. Everyone all knew who the two were in the vision. The mystery, was who the one was on the ground. Aiya lowered her eyes, not wanting to meet any of theirs. Someone gently touched her head, removing her glare at the floor. It was Kaoru. He smiled kindly. At the smile, a strong sense of deja vu hit her, making Aiya double over. It felt like a battering ram had slammed into her stomach and was currently drilling.

Her face contorted in pain. Dimly, she could feel someone pick her up and place her on something soft. Pairs of hands were shaking her. Finally, the pain gradually subsided. Her surroundings blurred, then cleared and she saw the group staring at her, once again, worriedly. It was honestly becoming a habit. She plastered a smile on her face. "I'm okay. I'm sorry for making you worry."  
"Tsujimine-san, what happened?" Tamaki helped her sit up.  
"I don't know. When Kaoru-kun smiled, I think it triggered a memory. Something that I should know. But now it's gone again." Before anyone could respond to this obviously shocking news, the lavender-eyed girl glanced up at the clock on top of the door.

"Ah! I have to go home." Aiya stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry for having to tell you something you'd be better off not knowing." Grabbing her bag, she walked out, sending a sad smile at the group watching her. Once the newcomer had exited completely, the group turned to Kyoya. "Kyo-chan, what do you know about her?" Kyoya sighed. "Almost nothing. She is Tsujimine Aiya, 15, and in Class 1-A. She's a female and it listed her address. That's all." Once again, matching expressions of surprise appeared on the group's faces. The third son of the Otori household knew everything about everyone at Ouran High School, even the new students. To hear him say he knew next-to-nothing, was shocking. Kyoya was obviously irritated at his lack of surplus knowledge so everyone decided to transfer the topic to the vision. "Maybe tomorrow we can ask her if there's a way we can prevent...THAT from happening." The room went quiet again, a deafening quiet, threatening to squish the occupants with its thickness. Surprisingly, Mori spoke up. "I guess we'll see tomorrow." The group nodded and reluctantly went their separate ways.

The next morning, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi tried to talk to Aiya, but she was placed in the front, resulting in a great distance between the four. As soon as class was dismissed, the girl walked outside, while the classroom trio were trapped in a barrage of fangirls. By the time they got free, their quarry was nowhere to be seen. After school, the Host Club kept on the look out for the elusive girl, but she didn't visit again. This repeated for four days. Finally, on Friday, seven exhausted Hosts collapsed on the couches in the "unused" music room.

"We can't get her in class," the twins whined in unison.  
"I have not seen her anywhere, and neither has Tamaki." For once, Kyoya was NOT scribbling on his clipboard.  
"Takashi and I can't find Ya-chan in the cafeteria!" Despite his complaints of tiredness awhile ago, he was eating a slice of strawberry cake.  
"And today, she didn't even come to school." Silence fell upon the seven as they pondered the whereabouts of the missing girl. Suddenly, Honey had a brilliant idea. "We can visit her house! You have her address, don't you, Kyo-chan?!" The boy in question nodded, but his glasses had a glare, hiding his eyes.

The twins smirked and said in sing-song, "Kyoya-senpai's a stalker!" Their teasing was cut short, however, by a glare from that same boy. "I guess it would not hurt to make a visit. I need information on this new transfer student."  
"Uwai! We're going to Ya-chan's house! Can we go today?!"  
"I don't see why not."  
"Then it's settled! Host Club, we are going to visit this elusive new student!" Cheers rang as four boys ran out of the room, three others following behind. The sun had moved from it's place high in the sky to a new position closer to the horizon. A perfect afternoon to make a surprise visit. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章 (Chapter Three)**

_**Flashback**_**  
**

_"Then it's settled! Host Club, we are going to visit this elusive new student!" Cheers rang as four boys ran out of the room, three others following behind. The sun had moved from it's place high in the sky to a new position closer to the horizon. A perfect afternoon to make a surprise visit. Hopefully._

_**End Flashback**_

When they walked out of the elegant gates of the prestigious Ouran Academy, a black limo lay in wait for them. They piled in and Kyoya instructed the driver on where to go. The twins, Honey, and Tamaki were bouncing up and down in anticipation, resulting in the ride being bumpier than normal. A few minutes passed then the chauffeur stopped at the base of a hill. "Sorry, Kyoya-sama. This is as far as I can go."  
"I understand. Thank you." The group got out and stared up the hill. Kyoya checked his phone, where he had saved the address. He was certain he was correct. So then...

"Oi, Kyoya-senpai, where's the house?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison. The group nearly turned around to ask someone when, at the top of the hill, a man, in servant clothes appeared, turning slowly around, as if looking for someone. "Maybe it's there, Kyo-chan." Honey commented, from his place atop Mori's shoulders.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tamaki cheered, the twins and Honey joining it. Together, the group trekked up the hill. When they got up, Honey's theory was confirmed. In front of them, stood a stately mansion. It was considerably smaller than all of the Host Club's (with the exception of Haruhi), but it was still rather big.

Marble columns held up the front part of the roof, resembling the Ancient Grecian buildings. The overall color was white, a stark contrast against the green grass and multicolored flowers. A vine trellis snaked around both supporting columns, giving the house an "old" feel. Mounted on the door, was an old-fashioned brass door knocker. Kaoru, fascinated with the knocker, reached forward, picked it up, and dropped it. The _thonk! _startled the group. Kyoya rolled his eyes, grabbed it, and knocked twice._  
_

In a few seconds, footsteps could be heard inside. They got closer and finally, the door opened. To their surprise, a teenager, around high school age stepped out. He scowled at the group. "Who the hell are you?" Kyoya cleared his throat, deciding to take charge. "We're here to see-"  
"Midori, who's at the door?" A familiar-sounding female voice called from inside. At the voice, the scowl disappeared and a smile replaced itself on the boy's face, making him look much nicer. "A random group of guys." The door opened wider and Aiya stepped out behind Midori. There was an awkward staring contest between the eight. The girl they had come for, was wearing a midnight blue dress with thin straps. The skirt was a shimmery material that caught the light when shifted.

However, she wasn't the only one. A dozen or more kids milled behind Aiya, but stopped and stared at the odd visitors. Everyone was in formal dress and maids rushed around fixing hair and straightening clothes. All the kids ignored the futile attempts of the workers and crowded behind Aiya, the smaller ones clutching her dress. She got over her surprise and asked, "What are you doing here?" The boy from before, Midori, had taken Aiya's hand. He was taller than she and his body language showed he was also very protective. That, however, wasn't what the Host Club was really paying attention to. All of them, (again with the exception of Haruhi), stared at the Aiya, mouths slightly agape.

Midori snapped them out of it by stepping further in front of the raven-haired girl, scowl returning. "Let me repeat this: who the hell are you?" Tamaki got down on one knee and bowed his head. "Suou Tamaki." Kyoya inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Otori Kyoya."  
"Hitachiin Hikaru."  
"Hitachiin Kaoru." Honey jumped down and grinned. "Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi. Call me Honey!"  
"Fujioka Haruhi. If you don't mind, we'd like to talk to Tsujimine-san." Midori opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Aiya touched his shoulder. He turned around and she nodded once.

She then transferred her attention to the group in front of the door. "This is Manabe Midori. Please, come in." Midori growled, but grudgingly ushered them in. Tamaki produced a flower from the inside of his jacket and handed it to a small girl, who giggled and blushed. Aiya led them to her room. Midori followed in, keeping a close watch on Aiya. The girl offered them all to sit on the bed while she situated herself in a chair, Midori standing behind her. When everyone was comfortable, she smiled warmly. The others took this as an opportunity to talk. Haruhi started first.

"Why weren't you at school, Tsujimine-san? If you don't mind me asking." The girl being asked shook her head, non-verbally saying, _not at all. _"Well, we were preparing."  
"Preparing?"  
"For Adoption Day. If you don't already know, this is an orphanage. It's where I live. All the kids you see here, don't have parents." Quiet filled the room but was broken by Kyoya. "Well, let's cut to the point. We wanted to know, if there's a way we can change the future in the vision you saw of the Hitachiin brothers."

In a flash, Midori had a vise-like grip on Kyoya's neck. "How. Did. You. Know?!"  
"Midori!" The boy looked at Aiya and let go. The Host Club gathered worriedly around a very shocked Kyoya. Aiya sighed. "Gomen ne, Kyoya-senpai. Midori's a little sensitive about that subject." Kyoya nodded and cleared his throat. "I understand his position. But this is something we'd really like to prevent." Aiya smiled a pained smile. "Yes. Everyone has many possible futures. The slightest change in anything, can change your whole future. However, what I saw, is your most likely future. Unless, we can find the trigger that changes it."  
"But we CAN change it, right?" Hikaru asked eagerly.  
"Fortunately. However, the only problem is finding something that will be able to change it, before it happens. And you can never know when it will happen."

The room went silent again, but this time, was broken by Midori. "Why are you telling these STRANGERS, all this, nee-chan?" He asked, putting emphasis on the word 'strangers'.  
"Because, Midori, I don't know why, but I trust them."  
"But you barely know them!"  
"I know enough. When they found out, they didn't reject me." The boy looked exasperated, but eventually sighed and just pulled the collar of his tuxedo, causing his tie to become loose. Aiya noticed this and giggled. Getting up, she came close to him and tightened the tie. Unknowing to her, the boy blushed pink. The rest of the group saw this but decided not to comment.

"Ya-chan, why does Mi-kun call you 'nee-chan'?" Midori chose to ignore the nickname and curtly responded, "Because she's been like a sister to us. Everyone here loves her, but I'm the only one who knows her secret." Though he didn't say it, the rest of the group knew he meant, _at least until now. _For the third time, an awkward silence settled between the group. The sliding of the door cut through the quiet. A small boy, maybe about 6, walked in. "Onee-chan, Me and Hiro can't fix the ties!" Aiya smiled and took the hand of the small boy. "Matte kudasai. I'll be back soon." With that, the door closed, leaving Midori with the Host Club.

The lone teen glared at the invading group. "Listen well, brats. Aiya may trust you and I trust her. But if you make ONE slip-up, give me one reason to make me think you're going to trouble her, I will personally make sure you won't live to see another day. I don't give a damn if you're rich. I will bring you down. WHATEVER, it takes!" The boy stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut, making the remaining occupants wince.  
"He really doesn't like us, does he?" Hikaru asked, rather redundantly.  
"This is troublesome. In order to learn more, we have to make sure Manabe-kun trusts us. We obviously can't get any closer to Tsujimine-san if he doesn't." As if on cue, the girl mentioned walked in.

"Gomen nasai. Ara, where's Midori?"  
"He walked out." Aiya sighed, immediately guessing what happened. "Did he yell at you?" In response, Honey ran over to Aiya and wailed, "He called me a brat!"  
"You'll have to excuse Midori. Ever since his parents died, he's hated anyone else ever since. He can't trust anyone."  
"Except you." Kyoya pointed out.  
"Well, not anymore, at least. The reason he likes me is because I used to pester him by always being nice to him. After a while, he got used to me and sort of accepted the fact that I wasn't going to go away. As a result, he let me in his life. It's an honor, really. To be the first. After me, he started warming up to the other kids, not much, but he is kinder than before." The girl smiled faintly, reminiscing.

"Ya-chan, what's Adoption Day?" Aiya smiled, though it was rather sad. "Well, once a year, we spend a whole day getting ready. At night, there's a buffet and potential adopters or foster parents come and are able to decide if there's anyone they'd like to adopt."  
"So, someone might be leaving tonight." Mori asked, in his usual quiet way.  
"Yes. It's a sad concept, I grant you, but there it is."  
"Does that count for you and Mi-kun?"

Silence greeted the question. "Even us. But it's harder for older kids to get adopted because most parents want to start with small children."  
"So, it's tonight."  
"Yes. That's why everyone is dressed up." Haruhi, who had been fairly quiet until then, spoke up.  
"If you don't mind, could we join you?"  
"Yes. I am quite interested in this adoption day you speak of."  
"Ne, ne, Ya-chan! Can we?"  
"It could be interesting."  
"Yes! It so very intrigues me!"  
"Ah."

Aiya laughed. "Sure. It costs nothing to get in, so you'll be fine."  
"Uwai! We're going!" Honey's excited exclamation was cut short by the door opening and Midori walking in. "Aiya nee-chan, we're about to leave." The brunette boy extended his hand to Aiya. "Okay. Oh, and Midori, they're coming to Center Hall. With their own car, I'm sure."  
"What?! They're coming?! Why?"  
"Give them a chance."  
"I don't want to! You know the last time someone knew your secret!"

Aiya went silent. Midori's expression softened and he turned to the Host Club, but not with a scowl this time. "You'd do better to not get involved with us. Go back home to your perfect life and forget about us."  
"You can't tell us what-" Hikaru's indignant response was interrupted as the boy's hand went to his eyes and removed...color contacts, revealing startlingly, ruby-colored eyes. He turned to Aiya and she sighed. Repeating his motion, she removed a contact on her right eye, showing...one lavender eye and one ruby eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章 (Chapter Four)**

****_**Flashback**_

_"You'd do better to not get involved with us. Go back home to your perfect life and forget about us."  
"You can't tell us what-" Hikaru's indignant response was interrupted as the boy's hand went to his eyes and removed...color contacts, revealing startlingly, ruby-colored eyes. He turned to Aiya and she sighed. Repeating his motion, she removed a contact on her right eye, showing...one lavender eye and one ruby eye._

_**End Flashback**_

The Host Club stared, unsure of what to feel. "See? We're bad-luck children, Aiya and I. Being around us will just cause you trouble. If you leave now..." he trailed off, on purpose, giving Aiya a chance to finish it.  
"The future I saw for Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun could be changed," she said quietly.  
"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, wondering if he heard the question right.  
"Well, I told you there are many possible futures. What I see, are what happens AFTER the person has met me."  
"If you don't involve yourself with us anymore, you can change that future." Midori added._  
_"Onee-chan, Midori nii-san! We're leaving!" With one last glance, Midori stated, "Forget. You'll save each other." He gestured for them to follow. Once everyone was outside, the pair boarded the bus, leaving behind a shell-shocked Host Club.

The orphanage's kids walked inside Center Hall. It was enormous. Pure white, with a stained glass ceiling. Chandeliers hung down, with actual fire flickering. Various adults mingled with each other, the buffet, or the children. "Midori, that seemed kind of harsh."  
"You want to save them though, don't you?"  
"...Yes." Midori leaned forward and kissed his companion's cheek. "Then I promise. Nothing will happen to them. Or you. I WILL protect you, and if it comes to it, them too." Aiya smiled gratefully and the boy returned it.

Unbeknownst to the two, seven figures, disguised, hovered near the pair. Without drawing attention to themselves, the seven backed up until they were all back to back. "He really cares for her," one said, almost incredulously, as if he couldn't believe that there was someone like that.  
"Even to the point that he will protect the people he hates, just for her," a deep voice answered, startling the group.  
"Interesting." This third figure reached to push up his glasses then forgot that he didn't have any.  
"Guys, I feel rude." A feminine voice spoke up.  
"Do not be, daughter! We are merely hel-" The remark was silenced by a loud blaring.

The whole hall flashed red as the alarm wailed. The orphanage's kids ran to the maids who had accompanied them. Guests ran every which way. The commotion was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal. "Attention. We are searching or a girl, about 15, with black hair and purple eyes. No one will get hurt when or if we find her." It really didn't take a rocket scientist to know who the victim was. Midori held onto Aiya's hand and shot the head maid a knowing glance. She hesitated, then nodded. Half-dragging a paralyzed Aiya, Midori ran out the door unnoticed. Once outside, he scanned the are quickly, looking for an escape route.

Salvation came in the form of a black limo. The door opened and a familiar brunette boy stepped out. Aiya saw this and ran towards him, Midori at her heels. Haruhi held our her hand and gently led her into the car. She was greeted by six other faces, who all smiled at her. Midori was standing outside, not bothering to follow. "Midori! Come on!" Aiya stretched out her hand. The boy waved it away. "I'll take care of this. I need to get the kids safely away."  
"They've already left, Manabe-kun. We saw the bus pull out." Midori smiled sadly. "Then I'll take care of them. At least they won't be on your trail. Besides, I still have my gift, don't I?"

The Host Club had no idea what he was talking about, but Aiya's eyes filled with terror. "No. It may hurt them, but it will kill you."  
"I don't have a-"  
"Yes, you do!" The lavender-and-red eyed girl darted her hand out, dragged her friend in, slammed the door, and in a tone not heard by anyone, ordered the driver to step on it. Once they were safely on the street, Aiya whipped her head around to face Midori, anger and worry evident in her mismatching eyes.  
"Baka! Do you think you can survive the effect of your ability?! Stop trying to be strong! Killing them may be all good and fine, but not if you kill yourself first! What do you think I'M supposed to do if you died?! You can't just leave me! You're so selfish!"

With every word, she delivered a punch, until she got tired. Her punches faltered. Finally, she ceased her assault and settled on clutching the front of his suit and crying. The boy smiled faintly and wrapped his arms around the girl in front of him. "I'm sorry," he murmured, so soft you could barely hear it. "I just want to protect you." Aiya looked up with a ghost of a smile on her face. "Stay alive, and you can." He smiled and nodded. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of Tamaki and the twins crying. The two looked quizzically at the three boys. "So touching!" Hikaru and Kaoru wailed, holding handkerchiefs to their faces.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and everyone started laughing, releasing the tension in the air. Kyoya was the one who composed himself first. "Since we obviously can't bring you back to the orphanage, you will have to make arrangements to stay with some-"  
"We can't. We need to go back! What if they're in danger? What if-"  
"Manabe-kun, please calm down. My family's private police force is guarding the orphanage and I tricked my dad into signing a contract that says he will offer full protection." The boy smirked while everyone cleared their throats nervously. _That's the power of the Shadow King,_ Haruhi thought.

"Kyoya-senpai, what do you have to gain?" Hikaru asked.  
"Yeah. You only do these stuff if you can get something from it."  
"No," Aiya smiled at Kyoya. "I have a feeling he really is trying to help. And anyway, regardless of his motives, thank you." The receiver stared in awe, then coughed and turned back to writing, a faint blush coloring his pale cheeks. Thankfully, no one took notice, too stunned at Aiya's compliment.

"Well, Tsujimine-san, Manabe-kun, if it's no problem, would you like to explain to us your story? And this "gift" you talked about?" Midori looked at Aiya, who smiled and nodded. The teen let out a sigh. "Well, Aiya's not the only one with a gift."


End file.
